darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
|affilliation = Hunter|age = 19|birthDay = November 19|status = Alive|sex = Male|gender = Boy|height = 5'9|roleplayer = SFXis|marital = Single|relatives = ???|birthPlace = ???|deathPlace = N/A|species = Human}} Red is a young hunter who roams in any forest to hunt down creatures and human targets. Appearance Red had blonde hair (turned to red due to Hunter's Rule and dried blood) and red eyes, that had the highlights of blood. He has pale white skin. He usually wears an unzipped dark red hoodie with a black shirt under it, along with black pants and red sneakers. In his new appearance, he wears a black vest with white linings, a long-sleeved red shirt under it. The vest has white sleeves, cut on the elbows to show a part of the red shirt's sleeve. He wears dark red pants, tastefully striped down the sides, with various black belts. Black bandages are found on his right wrist, along with a white glove. He wears black fingerless gloves on the other hand, with a silver ring on his finger. He usually wears a black hood. Personality Red is a mysterious teenage boy who hunts for money. He is noticeably greedy and only does favors to get paid in return. He, at first, acted out to be innocent, even helping out the elementals with a few supplies he brought along. In reality, he is rude and short-spoken, his long words only hidden in his thoughts. He can kill people as well, along with assassination. He is very straightforward with his opinions, not afraid to point out honest facts that he sees. He has various mood swings, concerning his personality: he can be childlish when he sees something he really likes, he can be violent when he sees brutal actions or gore. His normal state usually has him silent and cynical, but still has a touch of his childlishness. Relationships Sylvan Hectus Sub really dislikes Red and vice versa. Momo Tweedsley Red spent more time with Momo in their childhood. They used to play around a lot together and collect things they found interesting. Currently, they came back to being good friends after Red's apology. He has also started calling her nicknames that are rather endearing (ex: princess (mostly), sweetheart, peaches, etc.), but this may only be a method of showing how close they are as friends that both sides do not mind this at all. Adré He was the first one to see and notice him, and Red called Adré a happy-go-lucky boy in his thoughts. It was then he found out that Adré was part of his childhood. Yumo Tweedsley Yumo is a part of the Macaria group Red had in his childhood. He shows respect to him and usually follows his commands more often than others. Despite his grounds of respect and admiration towards him, this doesn't stop him from insulting him either without him knowing or straightforwardly pointing it out to him. History He was taken away by his mother for unknown reasons, causing him to be sent to an orphanage where kids were mostly tortured, leading him to be traumatized, seeing violence in a such a young age. Eventually, Red got attached to the children in the orphanage, being a big brother figure to them. He mentally broke down after seeing two of the youngest children in the orphanage die right in front of him. Because of this, he planned to let him and the children escape, but since the children were willing to stay there to find a family, he couldn't do anything. Hoping to escape to find a source of help from the outside, Red set up a plan. He was found out by one of the adoption handlers, and was tortured physically and verbally. He was criticized that he didn't deserve anyone to care for him, quickly turning his personality cheerful and caring personality upside down. He escaped successfully, and was found by a group of hunters who took him in and took care of him. Due to his new family's rule of various traditions and hopes to forget the past, he changed his hair color with natural resources as dye, and started hunting more and more until he forgot the problem regarding his biological family. Trivia * Red suffers several mental illnesses such bipolar, schizophrenia, and obsessive-compulsive disorder. He is mentally unstable. * He originally has blonde hair. This actually wears off easily when rinsed a lot of times, although Red barely properly washes his hair, or he quicly starts hunting and finding resources for color. He will only turn his hair back to blonde when he wants to remember the past: finding his family, and who he really is. No one in the group knows about this. * Red's dream job before he wanted to become a hunter was to be a soldier or a guard. He wanted to save the children in the orphanage from being tortured by the adoption handlers. * He carries different names: ** His name -- "Red", was just something the hunters made up for him. His name in the orphanage was "Joshua". ** Because his name was only made up, his real name is Enos. His family is also planned to have strange names each member. * His biological family includes his mother, father, and a set of six siblings that he is not aware of nor does he know this fact. * Red hates cockroaches. He will do anything to terminate the cockroach he sees as quickly as possible. * Red is allergic to cats. Cats are one of the few animals he hasn't hunted down. * Red's favorite color is, ironically, blue. The color red is only the second. * He has various of non-canon occupations in chat: ** A worker at Momo's Momo. ** The manager of Porksteak-ed by Porksteak. (According to Momo, he is only chosen as the manager who lures the people in while she gets 90% of the shares.) ** Blood donation program leader. ** Random language translator. * He has a habit of calling people through nicknames. Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters